Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to tolerance rings, particularly to tolerance rings to provide a torque coupling affect between components.
Description of the Related Art
The present disclosure relates to tolerance rings and assemblies, wherein a tolerance ring provides an interference fit between components of an assembly.
Improved engineering techniques have resulted in the need for greater accuracy of machine parts, raising manufacturing costs. Very close tolerances are required where press fits, splines, pins or keyways are employed to transmit torque in applications such as pulleys, flywheels, rotors, or drive shafts, or to prevent relative motions between parts, such as stators, main frames, lower frames, and compressor housings.
Tolerance rings may be used to provide an interference fit between parts required to transmit torque. Tolerance rings provide an efficient means of providing an interference fit between parts that may not be machined to exact dimensions. Tolerance rings have a number of other potential advantages, such as compensating for different linear coefficients of expansion between the parts, allowing rapid apparatus assembly, and durability.
A tolerance ring generally comprises a strip of resilient material, for example a metal such as spring steel, the ends of which are brought together to form a ring. A band of protrusions extend radially outwards from the ring, and/or radially inwards towards the center of the ring. Usually, the protrusions are formations, possibly regular formations, such as corrugations, ridges or waves.
When the ring is located in the annular space between, for example, a bearing and a bore in a housing in which the bearing is located, the protrusions are compressed. Each protrusion acts as a spring and exerts a radial force against the bearing and the surface of the bore, providing an interference fit between the bearing and the housing. A sliding shaft can be free to move axially through the bearing while the bearing remains securely installed within the housing.
Although tolerance rings usually comprise a strip of resilient material that is curved to allow the easy formation of a ring by overlapping the ends of the strip, a tolerance ring may also be manufactured as an annular band. The term “tolerance ring” as used hereafter includes both types of tolerance ring.
Accordingly, the industry continues to need improvements in tolerance rings, particularly tolerance rings installed within steering assemblies.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.